Last Goodbye
by kiwix
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. What if Kisame knew Itachi's plans, Itachi and Kisame speak for the last time. Spoilers. Shounen-ai. KisaIta.


AN: I was wondering if Kisame had ever wondered about Itachi, or even known the whole truth, so I decided to write a fic in which Itachi had told him all about it.

Warning: Spoilers + ManxMan

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Rated T to be safe.

* * *

><p>Kisame listened speechlessly as Itachi relayed to him his plans; he made no effort to hide the horror on his face as the Uchiha spoke of how the fight with his brother was to go.<p>

As Itachi finished Kisame tried to find words, anything that he could say to make him change his mind, but all that he could manage was a small choking noise.

It had been a long time since his partner had told him the truth about his mission and how he had been unable to kill Sasuke.

Kisame could hardly remember what he was like from their previous meeting, but from all that Itachi had told him about the younger Uchiha, he had a clear picture in his mind of what the boys face would look like as Itachi allowed himself to die at his hand.

Itachi hadn't been meeting his eyes but now he looked up at him and the broken look he wore across his face tore the swordsman up inside.  
>"Please..." he began but was cut short as Itachi stepped forwards and embraced him; Kisame wrapped his arms around the smaller man and placed a hand in his hair.<p>

He knew that this was what Itachi wanted, what he'd been planning for years, but that didn't stop the pain it caused for Kisame.

When partnered with the Uchiha he'd been fascinated by Itachi's ruthlessness and how he seemed utterly unmoved by everything that went on around him.

But now he found himself even more captivated by the way in which the younger man allowed his strong feelings about the world and the emotion he held for his brother govern his life so monumentally.

However, Kisame had always doubted that Itachi would be able to go so far as to give up his life for Sasuke.

Now that had been taken away and he had no idea how he was going to cope with the fact that come tomorrow morning he would never again hold Itachi in his arms.

He felt Itachi break away from the embrace and then lean up and press a light kiss to Kisame's cheek before turning to walk away.

But as the smaller ninja turned Kisame grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, gathering him up in his arms once again the swordsman placed a firm kiss to Itachi's lips and held him there for a moment before releasing him once again.

He stared down into Itachi's dark eyes; he'd once thought that the darkness he saw in them represented his hollow lack of emotion, but he now saw that it was the overwhelming swirl of emotion behind them that made them so deeply haunting.

They stood that way for a while, before Itachi once again made to turn and walk away, growling Kisame again grabbed Itachi's wrist, this time pushing him up against the wall.

The dark haired man stared up at him wordlessly, not having said a word since relaying his plans for the next day and Kisame sighed in exasperation, slumping to the ground and pulling Itachi with him.

He pushed some stray strands of hair back from Itachi's face and shuffled around so that they were both sitting with their backs against the wall.

"I'm sorry," Itachi spoke after what seemed an eternity, causing Kisame to look up in surprise, "I never meant to allow anyone to get attatched to me, but now I seem to have done just that."

Kisame watched as the smaller man, no boy, laid his head to rest on his shoulder, looking up at him through eyes that seemed to say more than any words could.

He put his arm around Itachi and lay his own head on top of his, "I love you," Kisame waited for a reply and when it finally came relief flooded over him.

"I love you too," Kisame felt himself drift slowly to sleep and when he awoke, he found himself alone.

As the tears slid down his cheeks, he comforted himself with the thought that Itachi was going to die for what he believed was right and Kisame could only hope that when he himself went, it would be in a similar way.


End file.
